The history of a reborn prince
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: What is it like, to have nothing? Nothing but a small and frail portion of hope left in your heart? When you live in a world that is ruled by chaos and death? A three year old boy that grew up in a dark world, learns about his origin and his destiny of being born a prince. A story about loss and devastation. But also hope. But can this hope guide him to a better future?
1. Prologue

Hellooo everyone! 3

I'm baaaack! With my first multi chapter fic (learning by doing)

This is a drama. Pretty much exactly the opposite of the stuff i write usually.

It's my version of the history of Trunks. And that is a story full of death.

We all know it.

But its also a story of unbreakable hope.

I do not profit from writing this.

None of the characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a while ^^

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Year 770

Son:

"Breaking news!"

A dark-haired woman suddenly appeared on the screen, startling the little boy. She wore a serious expression as she spoke to the camera. As she spoke to him.

"Warning! The terrorist are attacking Bento City! Everyone close by needs to evacuate the as fast as possible! Leave everything behind! This is no joke! I repeat: Bento City is under attack!"

The small boy did not understand what a 'terrorist' was, but he knew Bento City wasn't too far away.

"This is a live footage showing the current situation:" ,the woman continued.  
The screen faded to black before a video was played. It showed people running around, screaming in terror. The streets where ripped open. Buildings crumbled to the ground, leaving behind only dust and dead bodies.

Suddenly two teenagers appeared. A boy with black hair and a blonde girl. They held out their hands at a group of people and shot bright energy right out of their hands at them. An explosion illuminated the entire screen.

This looked like a movie. Like some sort of action hero movie where the star appears any second, saving the town. But even at his young age, the boy knew this was real. Those people really died.  
There wouldn't be any heroes. It was a dark and horrific age he was born into.

"This is a nighmare ...!" The boy was startled by the words of his mother. She sat next to him on the couch, completely focused on the terrifying events happening on screen. She was gnawing on her fingernails.

This was already a habit of hers that had progressed so far that she was bleeding after just a few seconds. But she didnt even realize this. Too much fear and anger shone in her big blue eyes.

"They are so close ...!"

She stood up abruptly and ran towards the phone to call some friends. People from a weird place called 'the military'.  
The boy didn't know where this place was but mommy called her friend nearly every day.

She rarely had time for him.

He wasn't even four years old and his mother already stopped taking her time for him. There were no 'mom and son days'. No animals be could look at in the zoo. No driving with rollercoasters and no video games when he'd be older.  
He would never get a chance for a real childhood. And he knew it.  
But the small boy was not sad. This was absolutely normal to him.

He didn't know it differently. Mommy was always very busy. She was working downstairs. In her secret lab. She built toys for the people from military town. They got many toys from her. More than he ever got. Strong armors and big tanks. Even laser guns! Just like the action heroes had in his favourite cartoons. The boy with the lavender hair felt a small peng of envy in his gut but he swallowed it and decided to go to his room instead of brooding.

He had to train.

* * *

Mother:

The androids where in Bento city. Less than 63 miles away. She let out a sigh.

The blue haired heiress was sick and tired of fearing for her life.

The world of Bulma Briefs was a dark one. There where no dragonballs anymore. All those innocent people, all those children died and could never be brought back. Four years ago her life was still perfect. She just had given birth to her little bunch of love and enjoyed being surrounded by her friends and family.

The downfall of her happy life began with a single call from her friend Chi-Chi. She was sobbing broken hearted as she cried into the phone:

"Help! I'm begging you! I need your help! Something is wrong with Goku!"

Bulma bit her lip and closed her eyes at the memory of the sudden outbreak that changed her life forever.

And ultimately ... broke her world apart.

* * *

Ooh! Cliffhanger!

Next chapter tomorrow!

Have a nice day everyone!


	2. Broken hearted

Year 766

Flashback

* * *

It was a rainy day at the end of November.

Chi-chi had just prepared a big breakfast early in the morning for her saiyan husband and son, so she told Bulma on the phone. Everything was fine and normal at that point.

But then Gohan suddenly started to yell that something was wrong with his dad. Chi-Chi was startled. The food-loaded dishes fell from her arms and shattered on the floor as she ran upstais to their bedroom. She nearly fainted at the sight of him:

Goku was lying on the ground. He clutched his chest with a pained yelp and was unable to breath. He gasped for air. Sweat was running down his face while his body cramped and shook uncontrollably. Gohan tried his best ho hold his dad down but to no avail. Tears ran down his face as he screamed at his father to hold on.  
It was a horrible sight for her and came so suddenly that no one ever saw it coming.

Goku never spoke of any sympthoms bothering him.

Piccolo was there (he was allways near his young pupil) and tried his best to calm wife and son but even he looked pale at the sight of Goku. They tried to feed him a senzu bean. Hoping his condition was caused by an internal injury, caused by a sparring match, and curable with it.  
But the bean did not change anything.

That was the moment Chi-Chi called Bulma.

As fast as they could they brought him to a hospital in west city. It was a well known clinic building full of the most competent men and women. It had the best reputation and Bulma paid them a small fortune for the treatment of her friend. They promised to do everything in their power to save him.

Goku was examinated for hours. Heart specialists were consulted. He was scanned from head to toe and given the best medical treatment.  
But no one knew what was wrong.  
The next day Goku fell into a coma.

His friends visited him. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Roshi and all the others that fought and laughed with him. Chi-Chi and Gohan never left his side. They begged him to wake up. To return to them. But not even the promise of the tastiest food, a stupid idea of Yamcha, brought Goku to move a muscle.

It looked bad.

Bulma spoke to him too. Spoke about their shared adventures. Enemies that fell thanks to their teamwork. Hoping it might reawaken his thrill of living and his love for natures beauty.  
To no avail.

Two weeks later the doctors apologized for their inabillity to cure him. It was an unknown illness to them that virtually ate the cells of Gokus heart. Bulma was horrifyed. Chi-Chi and Gohan downright devastated. No one could do anything to stop the virus. Not even Shenron would be helpful. The eternal dragon was not allowed to cure a naturally appearing decease. Even if he wanted.

The doctors told them to take Goku home. To give him the possibillity to fade away in a familiar, peaceful enviroment instead of the cold hospital that couldn't help him.  
The flight back home was a silent one.  
No one dared to speak. She was trying to comfort wife and son of Goku. But it seemed futile. Chi-Chi and Gohan tried to be strong as they stood motionless next to the dying saiyan. But she saw how broken they were. Everyone was heartbroken. Even the stoic Tien had tears on his face as he stood next to Yamcha, who maneuvered the small air craft.

It hurt to see them that way.

At that moment Bulma realized for the first time that Vegeta was with them. Probably for the whole time since Gokus admission to the hospital. Without ever speaking a single word she never noticed his presence before. And she felt bad for it. No one even tried to talk to him.

His armes crossed his dark eyes never left Goku. Even though his face showed no emotion Bulma saw his struggle on the inside. This was probably the saiyan way of saiying 'goodbye'.

A silent salute.

Bulma walked to the prince. She wanted to embrace him. To seek comfort in his arms but also to hold him close and comfort him. Knowing he soon would be the last of his kind Vegeta must have been terrifyed on the inside. Terrifyed of being alone.  
The last pure blooded saiyan. She stood next to him and gently put an arm around his waist. Just stood there closely to him to give him silent support.  
The prince however didn't move a muscle.

Two days later ... Goku succumbed to his illness. It was an unknown decease that destroyed his heart. A Saiyan heart, full of love and joy. A heart that could forgive even the greatest sin. It had meen seemingly made out of gold and was stronger than any force on earth and beyound.

And one day it suddenly stopped beating due to a microscobic virus.  
It was as rediculous as heartbreaking.

He was her best friend. He was family. And she would never see his childish smile again.

This was however only the beginning of the warriors downfall.  
One day, one fateful day the terrifying androids attacked and everything spiraled into a frenzy of chaos and despair.  
And nothing could stop it.


	3. Found something!

Year 770

Present

Mother

Bulma swallowed hard and ended the call. Seargent Grey had ordered new armored tanks and jets. He was already sending his forces to Bento. She tried to convince him to stop. To stop him from sending out his soldiers into a battle they would never return from. But he didn't listen.  
Because he knew it already.

And his soldiers knew it too.

They threw away their lifes in hope to pave the way to the future for innocent people. All she could do to help ... was to create artillery to aid them.  
Although she knew that her efforts would be futile in the end.

The times where she built the dragon radar and cute pink hover crafts where over. The adventures she had in her youth, they seemed to be from a different life.

Now she was creating tools of death. To kill something that couldn't even be killed by man. Bulma sighed and stared out of the window, watching the bright sun. Everything seemed so peaceful. There was nothing indicating the slaughter happening in Bento.

No. Mother nature smiled at her brightly.  
It felt like a sharp slap in the face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a swarm of crows flew by and covered the sun for a moment.

Completely.  
To Bulma it felt like a bad sign.

* * *

Son

He concentrated. Focused on his power and slowly started to take off.  
Just like uncle Gohan taught him last week as he visited Capsule Corp.

Trunks adored Gohan. Gohan may have been a kid at that time, but he was much stronger than any adult! And he could fly!

Of course he wanted to learn from his idol. At all costs.  
So the little boy begged the older kid to teach him the art of flight. At first of course Gohan didn't want to. He said that Trunks was too young and that it'd be too risky for his little body to fall from great heights.  
So ... Trunks decided to 'convince' him.

It took the child four hours of annoying leg poking and wailing to get Gohan finally to oblige.

What a sweet victory!  
At that moment however the older boy said something that startled the small boy and brought his mother to tears:

He said that Trunks was just as stubborn and fierce ... as his dad.

Trunks didn't know anything about his father. His eyes grew wide at the words of his friend, who never spoke a word about his dad before. Gohan too seemed shocked. Wasn't he allowed to talk about this topic?

Why?

Trunks heard a sob.  
His eyes fell on the shocked expression on the face of his mother as she suddenly left the room without a word.

Gohan made a very sad face and began telling the boy where his daddy went to.

It was just a short explanation before he finally taught Trunks the first basics of flight.

So there he was. Hovering a few feet over his soft bedsheets, to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself falling down, he finally saw his small world from above. And he loved his new abillity.  
It was his secret. His alone. Not even his mommy knew about this!

Grinning he rose higher and higher without him noticing untill his head hit a hard surface.

"Ouch!", he gasped and rubbed his head. "That hurt! Stupid ceiling!"  
He froze in motion.

He never managed to fly this high! "Oh my gosh!"  
Trunks grinned from ear to ear as he was finally able to see the stuff on his tall closet! The boy knew something precious had to be there. After all, every evening, after tucking him in his blanket ... his mother looked up there with a sad smile on her face.

He finally had the chance of finding out what it was that made her cry at night.

Swinging his chubby arms and legs to move forward he managed to climb on top of his closet and crawled through old belongings of his baby life.  
Of course though most of the things around there was boring to him.  
And traumatic.  
A pink plush elephant, a pink pacifier held by a pink monkey ... why was all of his old stuff in that disgusting color?! Trunks shook his head in terror. He was already loosing his interest. But then he spotted something hidden behind a huge teddy bear:  
There was a big package, wrapped in fluffy red fabric someone had written on:

'Too shortly known but never forgotten'.  
A pretty heart was drawn underneath it. This mysterious thing seemed to be of great importance and he was unsure if his mother would be okay with him touching it. After all it was put out of his reach.

It WAS.

A quick look wouldn't hurt, he decided and wrapped his small arms around it. Mistaking its size with a big weight he pulled with all his might. But surprisingly it weighted almost nothing. With a shocked cry he fell down and the package dropped to the floor with a soft bounce.

"Crap!", he cursed. Rubbing his hurting butt. Not even realizing that a boy his age normally would be badly hurt due to such a fall. The package rolled by, startling him.  
Trunks was afraid he broke it.  
Gnawing on his thumb he had no idea what to do. His mother could be really scary when she was angry. The last time he broke something from her, it was some type of big, green clock, she took his TV away for a month and grounded him.  
No way he would survive such an evil punishment again!

He decided to just throw it back on the shelf and pretend all of this never happened. But the moment he grabbed the fabric with his chubby arms its knot suddenly loosened. The thing inside fell out of it and Trunks examined it with shock and interest.  
Where did he see this before?  
Suddenly his eyes widened in realization. He grabbed the familiar object with shaky hands and decided to speak to his mother about it.

He just had to know.


	4. You are a prince

Mother

It was too much for her. Every day was full of fear. Full of sadness. Full of hate. The androids enjoyed murder. To be feared by the people. Sometimes they dissapeared for weeks, creating hope in the hearts of the survivors. Hope of being free. Of being able to return to their homes. Of being able to finally bury their loved ones.

But then out of nowhere they would strike again. Finish what they started with a cruel smile in their faces. Then the news would show the people screaming and running for her lifes. It would show bleeding children surrounded by debris and dead bodies. They cried for their parents lying lifeless at their feet. Unmoving. Bulma felt a lump forming in her throat. Tears in her eyes. It was all just so unfair. Was this a punishment sent by the gods?

For what?

Suddenly she heard a scream coming from her son's room and was terrifyied at the sound of it. She didn't even realize her boy leaving the couch!  
So she started to run. Out of the living room and up the stairs. In her panic she slipped and grazed her knees, hissing in pain as her skin tore open.  
But she didn't stop.  
The moment she saw her little boy safe and sound she breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened? I heard you scream! Are you hurt, cutie pie?"  
The cheeks of the little boy reddened at that baby nickname but he quickly recovered and held out an object she didn't see this close for years: It was Vegetas armored chestpiece. Or what was left of it. Tears immedeately filled her eyes as Bulma dropped to her bleeding knees.

She had kept it as a memento. In remembrance of their short time was wrapped up inside the same blanket they once created Trunks on. Every day she looked at the drawn heart on it and remembered his pride, his unshakable will to keep fighting. And this helped her moving on.

But seeing it now, with all the damage it received ... It broke her heart all over again. Just like the time Gohan and Bulma found it. Back then it was covered with a terrifying amound of blood and taken off by the androids in a twisted act of cruelty ... Before they ended his life.

"Where ... How did you get this?", she asked with a whisper. Not even realizing the tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry mommy! I didn't want to break it! I just ..." He hugged the armor piece tightly. "This is from my dad, right?" At that she had to hold back a sob. Trunks didn't break anything. It was already completely torn. The right shoulder pad and chestpiece were missing completely. A gaping hole went through the stomach and back area. She couldn't even imagine the pain the saiyan prince went through that day.  
Her prince. Her love.

"Mommy?"  
His sad voice rang in her ears. She feigned a gentle smile and put her right hand on his soft lavender colored hair.  
"It ... was, honey." "So he doesn't need it anymore?" Bulma blinked. Did she never tell him about his own father?! Sure, she was allways so busy with inventing and the military but ... she was sure she ... "I guess not ... Gohan said daddy is in heaven. Mommy ... why can't we visit my dad?"  
In heaven?! She shook her head and closed her eyes. Trunks father was surely sent to hell for his past crimes.

It hurt knowing that she'll be denied to see him ever again.  
It hurt so much.

"Honey, you can't visit him."  
"Why not? Gohan taught me to fly! I can surely go to my daddy and ..."  
"Trunks, no!"  
He froze with big eyes. Bulma sighed. "This is not how this works, honey. You can't visit those in heaven." He sat down and hugged it tighter. It was so big in his small arms.  
"Gohan said his daddy is there too ... But he can talk to him. He once heard his dad talking to him and his mom!" King Kai, Bulma thought with a lump in her throat. She would do everything to hear Vegetas voice again.

Just one last time.

"This ... must have been a dream. I'm sorry to tell you this. You are a smart little boy but ... still too young to understand ..." "He is dead, right?" Bulma tensed. He was really far ahead of other kids his age. But that he already understood the meaning of death ... this was devastating. It tore her apart.  
"I found a picture of daddy under your pillow. He was wearing this thing. But ... but it had no big hole ..." At that he started crying.  
"I made Gohan teach me to fly! Of course because flying is cool but ... I thought I could see my daddy in heaven ... but ...!"  
He let go of the armor and ran into her arms. She hugged him tightly and let her fingers run through his smooth hair.  
He seemed so frail at that moment.

Son

"Your father, Vegeta was a very proud man, Trunks. He was one of the strongest people i've ever known. But ... he was also very lonely. He had not many friends in his life and a lot of people didn't like him. "But you did, right mommy?"  
Her cheeks reddened a bit. "Yes, honey. I liked him. And I still do."  
It was late evening. His mother was tucking him in into his soft blanket and then sat there next to him.

Finally he was able to hear what kind of person his father was.

Several pictures where spread out on the sheets, showing a man with flame shaped black hair. His mother sighed and gently kissed a photo of the man pouting embarrassed in a pink shirt. Even though he was shocked at the sight of his weird outfit, Trunks felt his heart racing at the sight of his dad.

Swallowing hard he observed his mother with big eyes. He was able to see the love in her gaze as she bit her lower lip with a sad sigh.  
It was obvious. She missed this man. She still loved him.  
Trunks was sad to see her like this and decided to change the topic to something a little bit happier.  
"And ... he was strong? Stronger than Gohan? Could he fly? She closed her eyes. "Yes. He was indeed very strong. And it is important for you to understand that ..."  
With a sigh she kissed his forehead.  
"Trunks. Listen. There is something I need to tell you. Say ... Do you know that you are ... different from other kids?"  
"Because I can fly?"  
She nodded with clenched teeth. "I'll need to get a word with Gohan! Trunky, you are way too young to fly!"  
"So you ... knew I could learn it?"  
"Of course! You are a Saiyan after all!" Trunks' eyes widened.  
"What's a saiyan? I thought we are ... uhm ... humans?"  
She caressed his cheek.  
"You are both, honey. Listen. I am born a human. Your father was a saiyan ... he came from a different planet. I know this sounds weird to you. He was one of the last two Saiyans. Only Vegeta and Gohans dad, Goku, were left. This was a lot at once to handle. Trunks' head hurt. Suddenly he was half an alien. Feeling a pang of panic he grabbed the closest picture of his dad and stared at it intensely. Beside his really unusual hairstyle he looked completely normal. Like a human. A constantly angry human.  
"Don't be upset. A Saiyan is no ugly monster like those things in the movies. Saiyans look like earth people. From head to toe. You can believe me! And they are extremely strong and super fast." She smiled at him.  
"Your dad was born on a distant planet that was destroyed many, many years ago. Vegeta was born a prince. Yes, thats right. A prince but without a throne, without a crown or people at his command. He had nothing but his torn clothes when I invited him to our home."  
She sighed with a smile. But he had pride in his heart. The pride and will of his people. He ... was truly something special. Just like you."  
She pulled out another picture out of her pocket. One that made Trunks' eyes go wide in disbelief.  
It showed his dad sleeping on a chair. He was sitting in Trunks room next to a crib. The prince had one hand protectively on a babies back as he held him close. The boy slept peacefully against his dads chest. It looked ... peaceful.  
"Is that ... me?"  
She nodded and closed her eyes. "You were sick. For a saiyan it was nothing more than a light cold. But for you it was terrible. Your fever was very high and I was afraid you'd die. Our doctors couldn't help either. Your father was not interested at first. Because it was such a 'puny illness'."  
She cursed under her breath. "One night though I heard him go to your room via the baby-phone. He told you to be strong. Because a royal saiyan was stronger than any sickness. He then started talking to you in a language I didn't understand. Saiyan tongue.  
She laughed slightly.  
The next day I found you guys like this. Vegeta never told me what he did but your fever was gone completely."  
"He saved me?"  
"Of course when I asked him about this he said I lost my mind."  
His mother let out a soft chuckle.  
"I'm sure he gave you a bit of his own energy to give you the strenght to overcome your fever." "This showed me that he loved you."  
A tear was running down her cheek. She was still smiling with closed eyes "You are a prince, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Never forget this. You will be strong one day. Maybe even stronger than him."  
"I'm a prince ...!"  
Trunks was shocked. But also very happy. He learned so much about his dad today!  
It was sad, that he never got to know him. But it made it easier now that he knew his dad had indeed cared about him. In his own way.  
But Trunks had to know. He had to ask.  
"Mommy ... How did dad ..." Bulma flinched and bit her lip hesitating.  
"Trunks, honey ... you know these bad guys ... in the news, right? The ones who attacked Bento City today?"  
"The boy and the girl ... killed daddy?" Without saiying another word she slowly stood up and ran her fingers over the torn chestpiece, that was resting on the windowsill. Trunks gaze was locked on the gaping hole in the stomach area. It confirmed his thoughts. He didn't need an answer. "When I grow up, I will beat them! I promise! I'll make my daddy proud!" Her eyes widened as she let out a small sob. Tears formed in her eyes.  
The next thing Trunks knew was the feeling of being hugged tightly.  
Mommy was happy! Finally she was smiling again! Bacause of him. He promised himself that he would do everything in his power to keep his mommy happy from now on. One day the bad people would dissapear. And it would be his doing. The reborn Saiyan prince was sure of it. 


	5. The pain of loosing you

WARNING

Major character deaths!

we all know what is going to happen now

Now! On with the story!

* * *

Mother

That night Bulma was haunted by memories. Possibly triggered by the newly awoken love of her son for his father. But maybe also from the guilt of keeping so many secrets from him.

Trunks didn't know that his father was a selfish prick. That showing emotions... to Vegeta was an absolute no-go. He was arrogant, irritating and self absorbed. No wonder no one liked him. Because only a few people tried to look behind the curtain. To see the wounded soul hidden deep inside of him.

She knew that part of him better than anyone else.

Tears ran down her cheeks in her sleep. She didn't know when exactly she fell in love with that man. But that day he was murdered ... broke her apart. It left a deep wound inside of her she knew would never heal completely. And she still felt the pain from that day. The day she found his body.

* * *

Year 767

"Hurry!"  
"I can't fly faster! This is the limit!"  
Bulma was in a cold panic. She had heard of that attack near southern City in the news. Herself and Vegeta, who was making himself a coffee at that moment, were startled by the sight of the crumbling homes of dozens of innocent people in the news.  
The prince didn't waste any time. Quickly he went to their room and changed into his battle suit and armor.  
She still remembered him saying "Finally someone to test my new Super Saiyan power on!"  
He was absolutely sure no one could beat him. That he was invincible.  
Bulma however had a bad feeling.

A very bad one.

She grabbed his right hand with shaky fingers, startling him.  
"Take care of yourself", she wispered.

"Tch! As if those fools stand a chance. There is no need to worry, woman."  
Uncharacteristic for him however he leaned in close and gently kissed her lips before he left the house and shot towards the sky. A proud and golden shooting star -  
that flew towarts its doom.

It was as tragic as it was ironic.  
Especcially since he just managed to overcome his grief. His grief of being the last of his kind.

* * *

The first few weeks after Gokus death Vegeta was nothing more than an empty shell. He had lost his reason to continue training. To continue living. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. He didn't even talk to her nor did he show interest in seeing his son.  
It was just like at the very beginning. Right after he was suddenly fred from slavery under Frieza. When he was welcome to a home for the first time in his life.

The prince was lost.

As much as she wanted to scream at him Bulma could't even bje mad.  
She knew he needed to find himself again and tried to be as encouraging as she could. It was not an easy task. She even considered giving up.

But then suddenly, in a stormy night, she found him in Trunks room, softly caressing the babies back. Trunks was terrifyed of the lightning and cried but his fathers gentle touch calmed him and lulled the boy back to sleep. He spoke a few words in his beautiful saiyan language she never understood before looking at her. Truly looked at her.  
Then all of a sudden he closed the gab between them and kissed her passionately.  
Vegeta was a changed man. He gently lifted her up and carried her to her room before placing her on the soft sheets of the bed. Never breaking the kiss he showed her a gentle side of himself she never thought existed. It was a beautiful night full of passion. A night she'd never forget.

* * *

Bulma shook her head. She didn't know why she was remembering this now. It made her fear of loosing him grow even stronger. She checked the radar. It showed all seven dragonballs at one place. This was truly a bad sign.  
"Bulma! The sky ...!"  
It became dark. Someone had called the eternal

dragon. And truth be told, it didn't take long for her to spot the gigantic snake-like body of Shenron. "Kami ... this can't be happening!"  
As fast as she could she maneuvered the jet towards the dragon and landed it. Together with Gohan, who was sent away by Piccolo to find help, and baby Trunks she ran. She begged the gods to make it in time. To be granted a wish that could save her friends.

But they where too late.

Crying, three babies where crawling away. But those were not the reason Bulmas heart stopped beating. It was Shenron.  
The dragon was dissapearing. The dragonballs had turned into stone. Bulma sank to her knees. It was over.  
Kami was dead.

"No ... No! PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears were running down his cheeks as he clutched his head and fell to the ground. "Why did I leave them?! I should have fought at their side! Its all my fault!"  
The boy started screaming and the sight broke Bulmas heart. It was all too much.  
If they could kill Piccolo, then Yamcha, Krillin and Tien would be ... Suddenly she clutched her heart. A sharp pain struck her, followed by a terrible feeling of desperation and fear.  
At that moment a scary thought hit her:  
Something happened to Vegeta.

"They are gone ... They are all gone ...!" Gohan spoke with clenched teeth. His fist collided with the stone he sat upon.

"Mama ...!", a small voice called. Her baby boy, still wrapped in his belts on her back was struggling to get free. He started crying. Louder, and sharper than ever before. The baby felt it too.

Not able to wait any longer they jumped back into her jet. This means Bulma and Trunks did. Without warning Gohan jumped into the sky and flew towards the battlefield. Her cries for him to stay back were futile. Drown in his own despair.  
Bulma couldn't bare to see someone that young dying. So she started the engine and followed him as fast as possible.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Bulma found the silent battlefield. A barren wasteland full of craters made by pure energy. It looked like a warzone.

With a desperate feeling in her gut she left her crying baby boy in his seat.  
She was sure that the sight of dead bodies would traumatize him forever. Clutching to a small portion hope that was left inside of her, with all her might, Bulma approached the torn, rocky area.  
But what she saw ... was a massacre:

" Oh my god ..."  
Her hope was shattered. It broke piece by piece and was flushed away by a crimson colored flood of sorrow and pain. They were all dead.

"No ... This can't be happening ..."  
She approached the nearest body and put two fingers against the neck of the small man. But Krillin, the cheerful childhood friend of Goku ... had no pulse. And now she saw why. There was a hole in his chest. Right where his heart was. The small bald man never had a chance of surviving an attack like this. She hoped he didn't have to suffer.

She found Tien next. His neck was snapped. Probably in a surprise attack. He never saw it coming. Gently she closed his eyes with guilt. Chiaotzu would be alone now. She feared his heart might be too frail to handle the death of his best friend. She swallowed hard and stood up again before looking around. Her eyes widened.

The sight of Yamcha broke her heart. Her first love had a gaping hole in his stomach area. His right leg was broken. Although she didn't love him the same as before, he was still a part of her life. He knew he'd had no chance but fought nonetheless. She knew it was like this. He died in battle. As much as it hurt to see him like this ... she was proud of him. "I'm so sorry, Yamcha ..."  
She closed his eyes and gently caressed his left cheek as she heard a sob.  
"Gohan?"

Oh god, she thought and followed his voice. Behind a small rock formation the boy was sitting next to a body. It was Piccolo. A gaping hole was in his chest area. His heart was gone. He was dead. And with him Kami.

The dragonballs were gone forever.

She carefully approached the boy and gently put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and jumped protectively in front of his mentor. His teeth were clenched and he shook visibly. It pained her to see him like this.  
"It's just me, Gohan. No one will take him away from you. Come on. You don't have to see this ... Gohan ...?!"  
Suddenly the boy screamed. It was a loud, ear piercing cry that sent shivers down her spine. She could feel the ground trembling under her feet as wind started to swirl around his small form. Stones and dust turned into a raging tornado.  
The next moment his hair turned golden. Gohan was a Super Saiyan. At the delicate age of nine.

Even though it pained her to be this close to his golden aura, even though it burned her flesh, Bulma closed the gap between them and hugged the boy tightly.

"Gohan, please! calm down! Whoever did this surely can sense you! Please! listen to me! Piccolo wouldn't want you to break down now! And neither would your father!"  
This last sentence broke the dam. Gohans hair faded back to black and he leaned heavily against her chest. He sobbed uncontrollably. His body was shaking as he cried in her embrace. First his dad, now his menthor. She felt terrible for him.  
"I'm so sorry, Gohan ..."

The boy tensed and finally parted from her. He rubbed his wrist roughly over his tear stained face and clenched his teeth. "They will pay for this ...!"

Closing her eyes she put her right hand on his head and gently caressed his soft hair. She silently looked around. There was a body missing.

She couldn't see Vegeta.

"Gohan ... did you ... have you seen ...?"

Again he let out a sob. The boy turned away from her and kicked hard enough a boulder to shatter it. "You ... It's better for you to go." So it was true.

Vegeta was gone. Her love, the father of her baby boy. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. And he was lying somewhere out there. Alone. "No ... I have to see him ... I can't just ..."  
"Bulma ... You shouldn't ...!"  
"I know what I should do and what not!" She wanted to see him. To hold him close one last time. To scream at him for leaving her and their son. "Gohan ...!"  
"He's dead, Bulma! Like everyone else! I don't know where he is but i can't feel his energy anymore!"  
She tensed. Her heart stopped working for a moment. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
Gohan clenched his teeth and shook his head furiously. "Not even he had a chance ..."  
"Gohan ... I need to see him. Please ..."  
"Bulma ..."

Finally Gohan obliged. He lifted her up and flew south. They followed a path of destruction leading far away from the others.

She felt a knot forming in her gut as they flew for quite a while. With teary eyes she saw terrifying destruction. It looked at if the land was hit by a meteor shower. A big one. Trees were still consumed by flames. They followed a trail of destruction spotted with blood.  
"Bulma, I ..."  
Gohans voice was just a whisper. He had found something.

Slowly they dropped to the ground next to a few big boulders standing before them.  
She saw blood. A devastating amount of it was forming a puddle at her feet.  
Oh god, she thought.  
"I think ... I found him. Bulma ... you get the plane and I'll ..."  
She put one hand on his right shoulder, causing him to stop mid-sentence. He closed his eyes and nodded before shoving the biggest boulder aside. Bulmas heart stopped beating at the sight:

There he was.

Her love.

Her prince.

Lying in a pool of liquid crimson. He wasn't wearing his chest piece.

No way he was the one who took it off.

A gaping hole was burned through his stomach area. As big as her open palm. And it went right through his back. As the smell of burned flesh hit her nose her heart felt like being ripped out with sharp claws.  
This wound must have caused horrible pain. He must have suffered a lot.

Because this was not his only injury. Both of his arms were broken. His right knee nearly shattered. It must have been horrible. And no one was there to aid him. He was all alone. He saw his comrades die.  
It broke her heart. No.  
It tore her apart. "Bulma ... I'm sorry ... I ..."  
She didn't listen. It was as if Gohan was not even there anymore. Time slowed down for her.  
The pain she felt was unbearable.  
Tears running down her cheeks, she looked at the prince's face. His eyes were wide open but unseeing. His lips frozen into a cocky smirk. There was a hole right between his eyes.  
He was wide awake as the killing blow was delivered. And he faced it with a smile. This sight drove her mad.  
She dropped to her knees and clutched the fabric of his torn spandex suit. "You asshole!", she cried. " What am I supposed to do now?! How am I supposed to raise our son?! How can I sleep at night knowing you won't lay beside me?!"  
She lifted his upper body and hugged him tightly. He was still warm in her embrace. But she knew he'll be cold soon. "I hate you! I hate you, you bastard!"  
She buried her face in the nape of his neck and smelled his calming scent mixed with drying blood.  
"I love you ...! You hear that? I love you! And I swear I will make them pay! Somehow I will avenge you! You'll see!"

She felt a soft touch on her shoulder.  
"It ... took a lot to bring him down ..."  
Gohan sat down next to her and gently closed the eyes of the fallen prince.  
"He died like a true warrior."

Year 770

Bulma awoke with tears in her eyes. Holding back a sob she sat up and looked around. She was still in Trunks' room. Not on a barren wasteland covered in gore.  
"Oh Vegeta ...", she wispered with a sigh. Rubbing her eyes she stood up and looked at her little boy. At some point that

night he must have climbed up the windowsill. Now he was clutching to his dads armor in his sleep. The sight filled her with a new hope.


	6. Peaceful times

It's me again!

Gosh I'm so sorry for not updating anything .

I've started several projects but somehow nothing reaaally works .

Anyway!

Hope you like this 3

Have a nice dayy!

* * *

Year 772

Son

"Awesome, Trunks! Keep it up!"

The five year old boy concentrated hard. He focused all of his power into his right hand. Heat formed on his skin but he still wasn't able to create something visible.

"Keep what up? I'm not seeing anything!"

Gohan laughed joyful and held out his left hand. Seemingly without any trouble he formed a small golden ball out of pure energy. It emitted a warm glow and was pulsating as if it was a living being.

"Listen. The energy flows freely through your body. Like a steady river. You have to channel it to the spot where you want to focus it. Without breaking the flow of course. Focus everything you have on your right palm. Yeah. Just like that! Imagine and visualize the energy."

Even though he had no idea what 'visualize' meant, the boy did as he was told. Sweat ran down his face as he forced all of his power into his right hand.

Just a little more.

He almost got it.

A bright light suddenly blinded him. Trunks had to clench his eyes shut, fearing he mght be robbed of his sight.

"Yes! Perfect, Trunks! I knew you can do it! Now try to maintain that power!"

Overwhelmed by curiosity Trunks instead opened his eyes and stared in awe at his small creation.

Hovering above his right palm was a shiny blue orb made of pure energy.

"I did it! Gohan, I did it!"

The boy was mesmerized. This was the first time it worked! He was so happy.

"Well done! Now be careful and ... no! No, Trunks! Careful, don't let it ...!"

Loosing the control over it the orb Trunks let out a yell as it suddenly collided with Gohans face and exploded.

Its power threw the older kid on his back.

He didn't move.

"Crap! Gohan! Are you hurt?!"

Trunks stood up and was in a cold panic as he turned around to get his mother.

Suddenly he heard a small laugh.

"Holy crap, Trunks! For such a small guy you are really strong! You truly are your fathers son! I'm impressed!"

Thrunks sighed in relief and grinned from ear to ear at the sound of Gohans words.

He did it!

If he could create energy balls, he'd surely be able to master his ki one day.

And turn into a Super Saiyan just like his dad!

Suddenly he saw something that startled him: "Gohan ... your ... your hair ...!"

"My ... my what? GAH!"

Since this day Gohan wore his hair short.

* * *

Mother

"Mommy! Mommy look what i found!"

With a broad grin Trunks just broke the water surface and flew at her direction.

A big red lobster was struggling against its captors grasp in desperation.

Bulma smiled and put her sunglasses away.

It was a beautiful day for mother and son. Even though they took a risk by leaving the safe heaven that was capsule corp.

But the sight of her beaming son on his birthday was worth every risk.

"Be careful, honey! That's a mean little guy that doesn't seem to be happy!"

Shaking her head she streched her sore musles, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin.

They resided on Roshis island. The last place were she still had a few old friends.

Even if their stay could only last a few days. She would make sure to enjoy it.

"Careful? Why should I worry about ...!"

As he suddenly started wailing she couldn't stop herself from laughing. She warned him, he didn't listen and hurt himself. He was so much like his father.

"Mommy! Please! Take him off!"

She stood up from the beach towel she was lying on and carefully pried off the lobster's claw from his already swelling nose. That thing had a really tight grip!

"Honey. Not every animal wants to be hugged. Its no bunny or cat. Put him back in the water and go to uncle Roshi. I'm sure he has an ointment for your nose."

With a pout and teary eyes the boy did as he was told. Muttering cursed as he did.

With a sigh she stood up and walked towards the sea. The water flowing around her ankles she just stood there and enjoyed the sight while feeling the hot sand between her toes.

It was beautiful.

Yet bittersweet.

She knew she'll be forced to go home again to invent more weapons. She'll be forced to fly her hover craft through destroyed cities. She'll fear for her life.

But right now she would enjoy the sun with her son.

"Oh what do we have here! Aren't ya a beautiful little mermaid!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Roshi."

The small old man chuckled slightly as he walked by.

He watched the sun and sighed with a gentle smile on his face.

"I just wanted to lighten your mood, honey. You look too sad for my liking. Tears don't match your pretty face."

Sceptical she decided to listen to him. But she kept her distance. That old pervert took every chance to make a move on her after all.

"How is it going with you and Trunks? Is it still safe in West City?"

She sighed and watched the clouds on the horizon.

"So far they didn't attack. But who knows for how long. I can seal Capsule Corp with an electro-magnetic shield if they attack. But I have no idea if it stops those androids for long. I'm sick of being afraid."

The old man closed his eyes with a pained expression.

"Its truly sad that we can't do anything for you guys ... How's Gohan doing?"

Bulma closed her eyes for a moment.

"He visits us quite often. He trains with Trunks. I think the boy is truly happy to be able to spent time with another half saiyan. Did you know that he is already a Super Saiyan?"

The eyes of the old man grew wide as he looked at her with a beaming smile.

"He is so much like his father. I'm not surprised that he already archived the golden state. But it's nice to hear that Gokus legacy lives on."

"Yeah. Just like Vegetas."

"That nasty monkey?"

"Tch."

She ignored the insult and closed her eyes as she visualized her prince.

His handsome features, his dark eyes that could trap you in their depts. His gentle touch when he gently caressed her back before boldly grabbing her butt ...

Wait.

"Oh my what do we have here! If that isn't a nice little ...!"

Her eyes shot open in shock as she clenched her teeth and slapped the old man across the face, causing him to land face first in the water.

"Pervert!"

She couldn't believe it! He just grabbed her ass! At such a moment! She wanted to kick him to the next solar system or push his head under water untill he stopped moving but instead she turned around with a huff.

As she started to walk away she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, holding it with a surprisingly strong gripe.

"What do you want now, you creep?"

"There is the feisty little steed I know!"

"Steed?!"

Roshi let go of her wrist with a beaming laugh.

"Its nice to see that you still have your old fire in ya. I was really afraid you lost it."

She was taken aback by his words.

"You can't be sad all the time. It won't do a thing. Your son is worried about you. Lighten up a little. Invent something for him to play. Something that keeps him busy. You can't keep him forever at home. One day his saiyan blood will force him to fight those monsters. Just like his father did. Just like Gohan does."

Fear grabbed her heart at the mere thought.

"I know he wants to ... but ..."

No buts, honey! Relax!"

Hearing these words she felt his hand on her rear again and without hesitation she raised her hand.

This time she probably broke his nose.


	7. Brothers in spirit

Year 780

Brother

"What am I supposed to do?", a small voice whispered in the dark.

"They are too strong. I can't ... I'm no match for them ..."

His voice reached out as his gaze traveled upwards. To the stars, the universe ...

the afterlife.

To his dad, his mentor and his friends he lost in such a short and painful time.

Gohan swallowed hard and bit his lip as he fought the hot tears daring to run down his cheeks.

Sitting on a small cliff he was trapped in a world of desperation and hopelessnes. A world terrorized by horrible, artificial monsters. The androids.

They took everything away from him. They murdered his friends and countless of innocent people. Just for fun!

"How much longer ...?"

Its been eleven years since they arrived for the first time. Over a decade he fought them again and again. Yet his efforts had been futile. He never stood a chance!

"Father ... What would you do?"

Again his voice echoed in the dark.

He missed his dad. He missed him so much it pained him. His dad would know what to do. Like he allways did. He would tell everyone not to worry and then overpower those monsters easily.

But Goku was dead.

He was slowly taken out by something completely unexpected:

A heart virus.

Gohan still didn't understand how a mere virus could take down the strongest fighter on the planet with such ease. It was unfair. It had been awful to see his father suffer horribly. To feel his fathers life slipping through his fingers.

The pain Goku suffered, the screams Gohans throat escaped again and again, his mothers tears.

The sad warrior had witnessed all of this.

Those days still haunted him in his sleep.

But Gohan had to move on. He couldn't give up.

He had to continue fighting. No matter what. His father would do the same. It was instinct. The instinct he inherited from his ancestors from outer space.

Desperate Gohan let out a roaring war cry. Angry winds gathered around his form and the ground began to crumble beneath his feet as his hair magically changed its color from coal black to a bright gold.

And he changed.

The legendary transformation.

The Super Saiyan.

As Gohan stood there, in the middle of nowhere and surrounded by gold, finally tears ran down his cheeks. Now he just let them flow as he screamed in anger and grief -

Only to be interrupted by a sharp pain.

"Damn!", he gasped and fell to his knees.

There it was again. This phantom pain.

A cruel sensation coming from his left arm, although the androids took it months ago.

"It doesn't stop ...", he cried.

"Why won't it stop, dad?!"

His hair lost its glow and returned to his normal state. The light produced by his strenght dissapeared and again he was surrounded by darkness as he fought this crippling agony.

"How am I supposed to fight them with only one arm? What would you do, dad ...?"

"Gohan?"

The one armed warrior gasped in surprise and looked up to a lavender haired boy.

"Trunks ...! Why ... why are you up? Its the middle of the night!"

"I ...", The boy averted his gaze.

"I can't sleep ... My whole body is shaking ... I'm pissed! I feel like I'm burning up! I just can't sleep peacefully with those bastards wrecking havoc!"

Trunks bared his teeth. Tears were shining in the depts of his bright blue eyes.

Gohan forced himself to smile at him.

"Come on. Sit down next to me.", he said and tried to ignore the phantom sensations as good as he could. Because it would make things only worse if he showed his pain. Because he knew, his missing arm was the cause of his best friends anger.

His brothers anger.

Trunks and Gohan grew up together in this broken, wasted world. Two half saiyans, the last remaining saiyans in the universe.

The were brothers. Not by blood, but in spirit. The sons of the strongest and bravest warriors.

But ... in contrast to Gohan ... Trunks never had the chance to meet his father.

Gohan sighed at the memory of the saiyan prince. The short time they spend together on namek, the battles they fought together.

In his memories The prince lived on. Just like his fallen comrades.

He lived in his son who looked just like him. Just a younger version.

"Am I ... bothering you?"

The fourteen year old boy bit his lip.

"Were you training? You're wearing your fathers Gi again."

Gohan shook his head.

"No. it's okay. I'm just wearing it ... to feel closer to my dad. I thought ... maybe it helps me to calm down and frees me of my fears ... Although I fear it doesn't work."

"Y ... Your fears?! B ... But Gohan ... I ... see ..."

Trunks sat down and let out a sigh.

"Guess thats the reason my mom allways wears these white boots ... of dad."

"She does?"

Gohans eyes widened for a moment before they fell close again and a small sigh escaped his lips. He was amazed at how much Bulma still loved the prince.

"Sorry I brought up this topic.", he said.

"No. It's okay." ,Trunks nodded with a weak smile. Then suddenly his face lit up.

"Sometimes, when I'm alone ... I wear one of my dads battle chest pieces. My mom even has a photo of me wearing it. And I tried to ... how did my dad move with those spandex suits? They're too friggin' tight! I almost broke my nose as I lost my balance taking it off!"

His face flushed red in embarrasment and for the first time in what felt like ages ... Gohan laughed.

Loud.

He laughed untill his stomach cramped in pain but he didn't give a damn. It felt so incredibly good bein able to forget all of his worries!

And as he looked up to his 'brother' he saw Vegetas trademark smirk on the boys features and realized ... Trunks lied. He only made a fool of himself to make his friend forget his fear and pain.

And it worked.

"That's my bro!", Trunks said and then he too started to laugh.

It was good to see that Trunks, even after all those years in danger ... was still a silly, a pure child.

It filled him with hope.

For the first time in over a decade the boys completely forgot about the terror reigning over their world.


	8. Sorrow and Happiness

Hello everyone!

The times of weeks between uploads are over!

I'm gonna focus everything on this story now.

I hope you guys like it ^^

Happy Easter everyone! ^^

* * *

Year 780

Son

A sharp cry filled the air. A scream, born from anger and devastation. It drowned out the rain pouring down on the streets and broken homes around it's source:

A fourteen year old boy.

He was crying. Never before did he feel such overwhelming sorrow. This mind numbing sadness.

Trunks was kneeling in a pool of blood. His clothes, his hair were drenched by the rain.

Soaked in blood and water.

Just like the unmoving, lifeless figure on the ground.

It was Gohan.

The one armed warrior, the son of Goku and the strongest man Trunks ever met.

His brother.

He was dead.

His skin was growing cold as Trunks grabbed his shoulders and shook them. It can't be happening, he thought. This had to be a nightmare.

Another cry escaped his throat. Tears ran down his cheeks like waterfalls of sorrow.

He was overwhelmed.

The pain of loosing his only friend, the sadness of being too late for him.

The fury.

His anger knew no boundary. It was brutal in its intensity. It made him claw his fingers into his skull and shaking his head again and again.

And then it happened.

As the boy screamed again the ground beneath his feet began to shake.

The sight of Gohans wounds and severe burns let his blood boil and his power rise. It was too much for him to bear. It dared to rip him apart.

And so he let it all out.

And Trunks ... was surrounded by gold.

The legendary transformation he worked so hard to archive in those past months. A new Super Saiyan was born.

But ... this was not how he wanted to reach it. Why? Why did Gohan have to die?! It was unfair! So fucking unfair!

Trunks' tears were dripping down on his brothers face as he looked at him. The light illuminated his injuries further. It hurt so much to see him. Closing his best friends lifeless eyes, Trunks swore to avenge him.

One day the android would fall. By his hands.

The saiyan prince was sure of it.

* * *

Mother

The sound of their crying was like a sad song. A ballad written in grief.

Raindrops were pouring down on the fresh grave under an ancient tree.

It was Gohans grave. Decorated with candles and flowers. A golden cross. He had been buried right next to his father.

Chi-Chi was kneeling in front of them. Having lost now both husband and son she would never be the same woman again.

Something broke inside of her.

Bulma could see it.

Tears were running down her cheeks too as she bit her lip, trying to remain strong. For her son she was holding in her embrace.

Trunks was broken. He lost his best friend, the only other saiyan.

His cries were heartbreaking. Gently Bulma ran her fingers through his hair that was now colored like the sun. Finally he was a Super Saiyan. But the price he payed to archive it was too much to bear.

"I'm gonna kill them ...!, he repeated over and over as his shoulders shook.

He would fight those androids again. He would risk his life again and again with fierce determination even if it kills him in the end.

He was so much like his father.

 _/Oh Vegeta .../_ , her gaze traveled towards the clouds as she asked her fallen prince to watch over his son.

"I'm sure you will, honey ... But you're not ready yet. Do you understand?"

He nodded weakly and stepped away from her to watch the grave in silence.

Bulma closed her eyes.

She felt so helpless. Not even Gohan stood a chance against the androids in the end. And Trunks was still much weaker. He would never survive in a true battle against them.

She couldn't let that happen.

No way those toasters would take her boy! She would make sure he'll be victorious. No matter what.

Even if she had to break the law for it.

* * *

Brother

 _/Where ... am I?/_

Strange colors unfolded before him. Small beings looking like clouds were flying past him. They were talking in hushed voices as they flew by.

Gohan looked down only to realize -

he had both of his arms again.

"What the ...?!"

Was he having a dream? He had both arms. His fathers Gi was unfazed, it had neither holes nor burn marks inside of it. And now that he thought about it ... He didn't feel any pain.

"Am I ..."

As he looked up he could see a golden ring levitating over him. The sight caused his eyes to fill with tears.

"Oh god ..."

Gohan was dead. This was the afterlife! As his gaze wandered around he realized that he stood before a gigantic wooden table a red demon sat behind.

This must be Enma, he thought in disbelief and rising sadness.

"I was waiting for you, boy.", the demon began to move and looked over the tables edge.

"Name: Gohan Son. Age: twenty-three. Cause of death: Severe burns and internal bleeding. I am deeply sorry to welcome you already. At such a young age."

The demons eyes closed in sympathy and Gohan put his hand on his chest. There was a strong heartbeat. How could that be possible?

"It can't be ... Trunks ...!"

The boy was all alone now.

"God ... I'm so sorry ...!"

"You are allowed to keep your body as you did a great amount of heroic deeds. You saved countless people, even planetes with your efforts and died to protect innocent lifes. You are just like your old man, boy."

"But ... But it wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough! I failed!"

"No. You didn't.", a new voice echoed in the huge hall . A voice Gohan didn't hear for a long time but recognized immediately.

" D ... Dad?"

"Never thought I'd see you this soon, my son. You've grown so much ..."

Gohan ran without thinking about it. Towards the source of the voice. Towards the man he lost so many years ago and embraced him tightly.

"Dad ...!", Gohan cried. Tears ran down his cheeks as he buried his face in his fathers clothes. He was almost as big as Goku now, he realized with hitching breath.

" I'm so sorry! I couldn't beat them ... I couldn't protect earth ...! I ... I ..."

"You fought well, my son. I'm proud of you.", Goku said with a gentle voice.

" I missed you ... I missed you so much, dad ..."

"I missed you too. Come on now, my son. I'll take you to King Kai. Everyone's been waiting for you. Piccolo too!"

Gohans heart skipped a beat and he wiped the tears of his face with a weak smile as Goku put two hands on his forehead.

"Don't worry. Trunks learned a lot from you. He just turned into a Super Saiyan today! If he comes after his dad he'll grow incredibly strong soon."

"A Super Saiyan?! He did it ..."

Gohan was happy to hear this. And sad not being able to witness his friends transformation.

But maybe Trunks was indeed able to make a change. To safe his world. Gohan would never stop believing in him.

The last Saiyan.

The last hope.

And as Gohan was finally reunited with his old friends he sent a silent prayer.

 _/Safe the world, brother./_


End file.
